Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to furnaces and in particular to a new and useful waste incinerator, especially for wastes from the chemical industry, and comprising a horizontal, stationary or revolving, combustion chamber, and a cylindrical, vertical, brick lined afterburning chamber with a steel casing and a supporting frame.
The patent of Krauss-Maffei "Rotating Tubular Furnace", 2nd edition, presents a rotating tube furnace for incineration of solid, pasty or liquid industrial waste in the sense of a superimposed concept.